My Brother, Alexander
by Loki40766
Summary: This is an AU of the past life of Xander Harris and Lilah Morgan. Oneshot. Lilah kept her hand pressed to the bloody hole in her shoulder as she stumbled off the battle field.


Title: My Brother, Alexander

Author: Loki40766

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS don't belong to me. I am just playing with them. They belong to Joss.  
Pairing: None

Note: I wanted to do something completely unique. So, I did a story about the past life of Lilah Morgan and Xander Harris, which is my own invention. I also wanted to see a story in which Lilah is not evil and which Xander is a capable fighter, and that sort of developed this story.

* * *

Lilah kept her hand pressed to the bloody hole in her shoulder as she stumbled off the battle field. Blood and ichor dripped off her clothes, and covered her face and hair. Even with the Slayer strength powering her, she was exhausted. She wondered how she would get the pieces of wood, which had been driven in her when a kitsune, or a fox demon had taken a tree root and pushed it into her.

'Where is Alexander,' flashed through her battle weary mind. Her black-haired, Seer brother was somewhere on this dead field. A sick feeling crawled into her stomach. Her brother was always the first to battle and the last to leave, but by now, he had always checked on her to make sure she was alright.

'He has to be alright,' she tried to reassure her shattered nerves. Her brother had always came out of a fight breathing, even wounded, he was still strong enough to take care of her injures. She knew it was foolish, because it would enlarge the chance of drawing someone to attack her in her weakened state, but her fear of her brother dead or dying overroad her common sense, and she began to shout her brother's name.

"Alexander! Alexander! Where are you?" ripped through the night. She shouted it again, in her horror, when there was no answer.

A blood soaked hand covered her mouth. Immediately she began to spin her foot out in a kick that would have shattered a human's kneecaps, and hurt most demons enough to get them to drop her. She managed to stop herself in time when she recognized her elder brother's familiar chocolate and whiskey colored eyes.

"Are ye daft, lass?" her brother asked her.

"Are ye tryin' ta make yerself inta a bigger target?" he glanced at her with expressionless eyes, but his tone clearly told his disappointment, and the fact that he thought that she had been hit in the head one too many times.

Lilah flushed scarlet, and quietly told him of her fear that he had fallen in battle.

"I may still, me lady," he spoke just as quietly as she, and for the first time she noticed that a good amount of the blood dripping onto the ground from him was his own. The sick feeling that had vanished when she saw him returned full force and began to grow.

"Are ye alright," she questioned in horror.

He just stared at her once again with expressionless eyes-expressionless because of their parents, she remembered. Some of her earliest childhood memories were of her parents calling her brother names and beating him. She still got nightmares once every now and then of their voices calling him 'Freak' or 'Monster' or 'Demon', all because he was different, because he was a Seer.

It was no wonder that when he had a vision of the village being destroyed when he was thirteen, and she nine, that he had taken her out in the woods with him, and let the villagers including their parents be slaughtered by the demons.

"Nay, me love. I'm not alright. I think that this be me last fight," with those horrifying words he leaned on her. She had wrapped her arm around his waist, while in thought. The fact that he was leaning on her leant truth to his claims, for never once had he done that.

Lilah felt her eyes begin to tear, and ruthlessly pushed them away. She would not cry. She would be strong for him.

Lilah had always known that there would one day be a battle that her brother would not walk out of, but she had never thought that it would be in her lifetime. She had always thought that she would be the first to die. The thought that he would leave her had never crossed her mind. He was the strong one and living without him was too horrifying a possibility to consider.

Lilah helped her brother back to the cave they were staying in, and heard her brother's whispered, "Goodbye. I love ye, ma lady, me Lilah."

She watched as his body secombed to sleep, and infection, then finally death.

Before, his body was completely cooled, she grabbed her weopons and left the cave. She ran until she found a large pack of Fyral demons, and fought with a sucidal fevor that was so reckless, her brother would have been ashamed.

She smiled as she finally felt the demon's claws come up to rip her head off. She would join her brother in whatever afterlife he was in as it was meant to be.

The end.

I wrote this a while ago, and just got around to posting it. I know this is AU, and the characters are way OOC, but it is supposed to be that way. Please review and tell me what you think.

1. Ichor, this is what I am calling the greenish or orangish goo that comes out of some demons.

2. This may or may not have a sequel, but if anyone wants to write one, just tell me first.

3. I know that since he is a Seer that he should have known that he was going to die, but in this story, Seers don't See their own deaths.

4. I know that Lilah seems very weak, but I wanted her to be completely different from her future conterpart.


End file.
